


Orion's Belt

by mymoony (IsntSheLovely)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shameless Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsntSheLovely/pseuds/mymoony
Summary: Sirius inherits his least favourite of his father's possessions, and Remus comes up with a good way to repurpose it.





	Orion's Belt

Sirius Black can still remember the first time the third year Gryffindors mapped the constellations in their astronomy class. He knew, of course, that his family was full of them – first and middle names of the majority of the Black family had always been and always would be named after the stars in the night sky. 

“Now”, called Professor Sinistra. “Look into your telescopes and you will see just ahead of you the constellation Lepus, and just below it to the left, Canis Major. Containing, of course, our brightest star, Sirius”. She looked wryly at the star’s namesake, and James nudged him and chuckled.   
“Certainly not the brightest student, though” he teased, and Sirius just rolled his eyes and grinned back. James was just jealous that Sirius was beating him in all but one class – which just happened to be astronomy.   
Sinistra continued on. “Almost directly above Lepus is the constellation of Orion, and just in the centre of it you will see the three stars making up the commonly known ‘Orion’s belt’”.

Sirius froze, brain coming to a complete halt at those two words. He began to feel Sinistra’s voice fading away as he remained still, a ringing rising up loudly in his ears, and a distinct feeling of fear rising hot from his stomach and straight into his throat. He panicked as he felt bile rise up and took a few stumbling steps backwards, eventually hitting the cold stone wall of the astronomy tower.  
Orion’s belt was a familiar item that had plagued Sirius’ childhood. As the other students simply continued listening to their professor, Sirius was plunged, unwillingly, into memories of his childhood.

“Reg! Catch!” Sirius couldn’t quite believe how clever he was. His mother and father had an antique vase in the sitting room, and Sirius had worked out how to transfigure it into a Quaffle. He wasn’t sure how, but he had always had magical abilities since the age of 2, so by 8 years old he was quite confident he could do anything. 

Little Reggie leapt up to catch the Quaffle but was too late, and Sirius watched in horror as it tumbled to the ground, his broken concentration causing it to change back into a vase seconds before it hit the marble floor with an earth-shattering crash. 

Taking the blame for Regulus earned Sirius his usual place over his father’s knee that night after supper. Sirius felt the natural terror and trepidation that came from his father removing his belt slowly from his dress pants. His parents were always impeccably dressed under their robes. Sirius thought they probably wore eveningwear to bed. People as formal as Orion and Walburga Black simply did not wear pyjamas.

His father’s roars drowned out the deep rushing in his ears as Sirius winced in pain when the first blow hit his buttocks. Determined not to cry, Sirius gritted his teeth hard and felt hot tears escaping his eyes as he screwed them shut. Blow after blow came. He’d never felt this much pain in his life, but he would be damned if he let his father see that it was hurting him. It seemed like the less reaction Sirius had, the worse the beatings became. After that day, it felt like they never stopped. He was punished for most things, and especially for things he had no control over. The worst beating he ever received was when he was sorted into Gryffindor. The Christmas holidays rolled around and Sirius Black was the only person in the castle who was dreading returning home. His father’s belt struck him so hard he bled, great welts across his buttocks and thighs meaning he couldn’t sit down for days after. They never quite healed properly, meaning Sirius was stuck with the memory forever. Often when he sat down the scars tingled, dumping him straight back into his father’s study at Grimmauld Place yet again. He wasn’t sure the sounds and feelings would ever quite leave him – the feel of his father’s scratchy dress pants as he was roughly thrown over Orion’s knee, or the crack of the belt as it landed harshly on his delicate skin. 

“Sirius?” he could hear Remus’ soft voice in his ears, and his gentle hand on his wrist. He blinked, and the nape of his neck felt damp with sweat. The whole class had gone silent and were all watching him warily. He had apparently had some sort of nervous breakdown, going completely silent and unblinking, backing away from his telescope and into the wall of the astronomy tower and staying there, eyes screwed shut and shaking like a leaf. Even after hot tea and a blanket, he couldn’t get the sound of the buckle of Orion’s belt snapping against his thighs out of his mind. He had calmed down enough to sleep that night only because of Remus’ gentle touch, like ocean waves lapping at his shoulders and neck. He wasn’t sure what it was about Remus’ presence that lulled him so easily, but it was all he needed right now to maintain any semblance of sanity. 

In sixth year, Remus sat cross-legged on Sirius’ bed, holding his hand while hiding his eyes behind long lashes. Sirius had never felt braver, finally having admitted his feelings to Moony after almost two years of pining silently for him.

“I think I can one-up you there” Remus whispered, laughing softly, and lifting his eyes to meet Sirius’ stormy grey ones. “I’ve been mad for you since third year”. 

Sirius smiled in spite of himself, incredulous, “What on earth appealed to you about me in third year Moony – Merlin’s beard!” 

He thought back to how immature and insolent and rebellious he had been then, and how wonderful, studious and diligent Moony had always been. How they were attracted to each other, neither of them would ever know. But the pull was undeniable, mirrored in each other’s eyes, and now they both knew it was reciprocated it was about to blow up like a supernova; hot and bright and far too powerful for either of them to stop the force.

“It was one night on the astronomy tower that I realised. When Sinistra was talking about – well, I think she triggered a bad memory of your father.” 

Sirius stiffened, but Moony’s hand was soft and sure in his, and held him like an anchor to the private, quiet universe behind the bed curtain, just him and Remus. 

“You sort of went still and totally quiet, and I thought you’d stopped breathing. You just froze, and you were like that for ages…” Remus said softly, “But then, I started talking to you, and the only thing that made you come back down to earth was…was my voice”. 

Sirius couldn’t help himself as he surged forward without thinking and pressed his lips to Remus’, hard, and he could feel Remus smile before reaching forward to find purchase in Sirius’ hair and deepen the kiss. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Sirius, how is it that we’ve spent 7 years at this school and you still don’t know how to tie your own tie?” Remus said, exasperated but fond as he tugged Sirius towards him by the loose silky material at his collar. 

“Well, I’ve always had my lovely Moony to do it” he smirked and then winked, obviously hoping to start something. Remus just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and didn’t rise to the bait as his soft, steady hands danced deftly, and before he knew it Sirius’ tie was in a perfect knot at his throat. 

“I don’t understand why I have to get dressed up anyway” mumbled Sirius, eyes downcast as he fidgeted while Remus put on his shoes.

“Because you know Reg and your mum will be in their Sunday best Pads, and as much as you hated him, you don’t want to disrespect your father’s memory,” Remus said gently, gripping Sirius’ hand as they walked towards the fireplace.

Since Orion had passed Sirius had barely said a word about it to anyone, continuing on as usual except for when he nipped off during potions class to attend the funeral and then coming back and almost ripping Remus’ arm off in his haste to get him somewhere private, immediately demanding Moony have his way with him until he forgot the way his mother had looked at him during the funeral. His appetite for Moony had become only more voracious over the last few weeks since Orion’s death. He could barely wait to get back to the common room, pulling Moony into a deserted corridor and pushing him against the roughly hewn wall for a snog and a quick hand job through his trousers. If Remus felt Sirius’ hot tears on his chest where he rested his head each night, he mercifully did not mention it and that was one of the many reasons Sirius loved him. 

Today was the reading of Orion’s last will and testament, and the division of his assets. Sirius expected and wanted nothing. The less he had to remember his father by, the better. But Remus insisted that he go just to check up on Regulus, who was no longer acknowledging his brother when they passed each other in the corridors at school. And so Sirius was going, if only just to keep Moony happy. 

Peter and James always liked to joke that Sirius would jump off a cliff if Moony asked him to, and as much as he liked to deny it, here he was, jumping off the proverbial cliff straight into the mouth of the volcano. He gripped Remus’ hand bone-crushingly tight as they flooed to his childhood home, and Sirius shivered as they arrived, and the smell of his mother’s perfume and the cloying scent of a hundred years of sordid reputation and history hit him. Remus looked at him and Sirius met his gaze, his eyes grounding him, deep amber pools he could too easily drown in. He steeled his gaze, silver eyes as sharp as a bullet and twice as powerful as he walked into his father’s study, Remus waiting for him by the fire with bated breath.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Seriously, all she gave him was his dad’s belt?” James said again, incredulous. 

Remus nodded, lips pursed. 

James looked furious. “I bet she did it with that smile of hers as well”. 

Remus nodded again.

“Bloody hell,” James shook his head, “He completely freezes every time anyone has ever mentioned that godforsaken thing”.

“Yes, I think that’s why she gave it to him…” Remus said flatly.

“I swear to Merlin’s saggy balls if he wasn’t already dead, I could kill his dad”. James said viciously, then paused, his gaze now lingering on his smiling friend. 

Remus didn’t respond, a terrible but wonderful idea forming in his head. 

“Moony… why are you smirking like that…”

“No reason Prongs, I was just thinking maybe I could change Padfoot’s mind about the belt…”

James groaned and covered his ears. “Moonyyyyyyyyyyy” he moaned, “My ears are bleeding! I don’t need to hear what you two mangy mutts get up to behind those curtains”, James heaved himself up from the couch. “I’m just thankful your silencing charms have gotten better over the past year” he grumbled, trudging off to bed. 

“You asked”, Remus laughed, then walked up the staircase too, deep in thought, and eventually felt his hands settle on Orion’s worn and supple leather belt. No doubt it had met Sirius’ backside many a time, leaving thick scars that looked like lightening where it had broken through his skin on his upper thighs and buttocks. 

But Orion wasn’t here now though. Remus was sure he would most certainly mind a re-purposing of his belt, but Remus was sure he most certainly didn’t care. 

He decisively pulled open the four-poster curtain to find Sirius lying starfished across the bed, limbs spread-eagled and tangled in the covers. The way Sirius lay was exactly how Sirius did everything – haphazard, chaotic, bold and brilliant.

“Padfoot,” He whispered reverently. Sirius looked up slowly, long lashes casting spidery shadows across his high cheekbones. “Shove over” Remus said, and lay down next to his boyfriend, hiding the belt under the bed and shifting closer to wrap his arms around Sirius. 

Sirius leant into his touch, and Remus carded his hands through Sirius’ hair, carefully untangling it as Sirius preened under the attention, relishing the feel of Moony’s soft fingers caressing his scalp. Remus began to tug a little, eliciting a soft whine from Sirius. It didn’t take much, but pulling his hair and drawing just the right amount of pain was the perfect way to get Sirius in the mood, and soon he was shuffling closer, shoving the curtains closed impatiently and straddling Remus. 

“Are you trying to get me to forget about the events of today, Moony?” said Sirius, his eyes fluttering closed as Remus dragged a hand slowly down his cheek, stopping to caress his full bottom lip.

“Is it working?” said Remus, suddenly arching towards him and grinding his hips up to meet Sirius’.

Sirius groaned, throwing his head back. “Y-yes” he whispered, and bent down to press his lips hungrily to Remus’, who responded in kind immediately. 

Nipping at Sirius’ bottom lip and licking into his mouth desperately, Remus surged up against Sirius and flipped him over. He stared down at the way his gorgeous inky black hair splayed out on the pillow like calligraphy. Sirius looked up at Remus with heavily lidded eyes and his mouth open, almost panting in anticipation for what was to come. 

“Moony” he whispered, too aroused to be embarrassed by how breathy his voice was. Remus drank in Sirius’ dark eyes, flushed cheeks and plush lips, and he was suddenly struck with an overwhelming sense of adoration, need and love, almost lightheaded with the delicious, private knowledge that he was currently straddling arguably the most desired and handsome boy in the whole of Hogwarts.

Remus leant down and kissed Sirius again, open-mouthed, messy and desperate now. Sirius was writhing beneath him, gripping Remus’ hips tightly rutting up against him and moaning loudly into his mouth, and Remus broke away from him for a second, impatiently ridding them both of their shirts. He thought he felt a button tear from Sirius’ school shirt in his haste to get it off his lust-flushed skin, but that was a problem for later. Right now, he was concentrating on the sinful sounds that came out of Sirius’ mouth when he began to press kisses down his neck, pausing each time to ravish the skin there and leave a trail of love bites down the long, pale column of his throat that was currently bared in submission. Lower and lower he went, painfully slowly, and before long Sirius was grasping the bed sheets, incoherent pleas tumbling from his lips as he begged. “Oh, Remus, please do s-something, Moony, please, I need you right now” 

Remus shook his head, chuckling.

“Now, now, Pads – don’t be so demanding, I’m getting there” he said lightly, and Sirius groaned. He was so painfully hard he knew that if Moony so much as touched him he was going to come in about six seconds. 

He changed tactics then, smirking up at Remus, gripping his hips sharply.

“Oh, Moony, when will you stop being such a bloody tease?” he questioned, smirk growing wider as he ground his hips upwards and laughed in triumph as Remus tossed his head back and groaned, unable to stop the words from going straight to his cock. 

“I’m not sure I can”, Remus purred, and began mouthing his way down Sirius’ stomach, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along the jut of his hipbones, and down to his inner thighs. 

The words Sirius was saying weren’t making sense any more, just stuttered strings of “p-please Moony”, and “fuck, Remus” but Remus just smiled up at him, an almost predatory glint in his eyes. Sirius grabbed a fistful of Remus’ hair in desperation and Remus immediately stopped midway through licking a hot, wet stripe up the underside of Sirius’ cock. Sirius almost cried with frustration and want and white-hot searing longing. 

“Sirius”, Remus warned. “You keep distracting me”, he frowned, “and how am I supposed to give you the most stellar fuck of your life if you keep doing that?” He said with a wicked, filthy smirk. 

“Moony, I swear on Merlin’s balls, just tie me up or something but please for the love of God get on with it” Sirius swore, panting and achingly, achingly hard.   
“Alright, alright”, said Remus, smiling as he retrieved the belt. Sirius’ eyes went almost black with lust. “I knew you would come up with a good use for that” he breathed, as Remus began to fix Sirius’ wrists together, and then secured them to the top of the bed. 

“Yeah, well I thought maybe we could re-purpose it” whispered Remus, and without another word he sank down and took Sirius’ cock entirely into his mouth and sucked like he was born for it. He moaned, the sound muffled around Sirius’ length and Sirius felt his eyes almost roll back into his head with pleasure. Not being able to touch Moony was absolute torture, but the kind of torture that tasted a hell of a lot sweeter than any other form he had ever experienced. He drank in the sight with his eyes instead, Remus’ tawny hair brushing gently against his inner thigh as he slowly eased his mouth off Sirius’ cock. 

“What do you want, baby?” He asked, voice husky and rough from sucking him off, and Sirius didn’t even let him finish the sentence before he babbled desperately.

“Just please fuck me, Remus, please please please” he whimpered like a prayer, and Remus chuckled before beginning to open him up gloriously and expertly with his deft fingers, and then sliding smoothly into him, groaning as he entered the warm, slick hole waiting for him. 

Sirius was straining his wrists against the headboard, Remus fully sheathed inside him now but keeping torturously still. He wished to Merlin that his bigot of a father could see him now, giving himself over fully and completely to a half-blood werewolf who also happened to be the love of his life and also male to boot. He was sure he looked absolutely filthy and debauched, and his father’s godforsaken belt would now hold new memories for him that were encased in pleasure rather than pain. 

Remus began to slowly move in earnest now, both moaning at the feeling of him sliding in and out, burying himself in Sirius and moving together in their wonderful chorus.

Desperately, Sirius tried to pick up the pace of this exquisite torture. 

“Faster, faster, faster”, he chanted impatiently against Remus’ neck, mouthing at the pale skin there, glistening with sweat that looked like diamonds in the dull light from their wands emanating from the bedside table beside them. 

“OH, Moony, harder, yes, yes just like that” Sirius encouraged, moving in tempo with him, and Remus obliged as always. 

“Demanding, aren’t you” he grunted, smiling wolfishly at him. 

Remus was fucking him so hard now that the headboard was banging against the wall with every thrust, and Sirius couldn’t even keep his eyes open with the overwhelming pleasure of it all. He could hear himself moaning like an absolute slag but this was the effect Remus always had on him. He just couldn’t help it. He could feel his head knocking against the end of the bed too as his back arched desperately, and his wrists were straining hard against the belt as he panted and rutted helplessly against Remus as he pounded into him. Remus was getting close now, Sirius could tell – his eyes shut and head thrown back, the long column of his throat exposed. Sirius wanted to bite it. Suddenly, Moony opened his eyes and looked at Sirius so tenderly, and so at odds with the situation they were in, it stuttered Sirius’ rhythm for a moment. 

“I love you” Remus sighed, breathing hard. And that was all Sirius needed.   
Without any touch at all he felt his lower stomach tighten, and before he could even warn Remus he began to see stars, great waves of powerful release washing over him, and then Remus was coming too. They always did do everything together.   
Waves subsiding after what felt like the sweetest forever, Sirius tried to catch his breath and Remus hastened to untie Sirius’ bindings and intertwined their hands tightly as soon as he was free. 

Resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder, Remus caught his breath, and they spent a few moments just staring at each other in wonder and adoration. Sirius wondered what James would say if he could see how disgustingly romantic they were after sex. He probably wouldn’t even be that surprised. Sirius had always been mad for Moony from day one. 

“I love you too” Sirius whispered, and they both smiled widely at each other, laughing incredulously at the intensity of what had just happened, unable to even find any more words to communicate how they were feeling in that moment.

“Are you snuggling now in your post-coital bliss?” called James’ muffled voice from outside the curtain, interrupting their reverie in one another.

“Uhhh…” Remus stuttered. He looked at Sirius, who was stifling a giggle.

“Did the silencing charm wear off again?” Remus called, cheeks aflame.

A flat, supremely unimpressed “Yes. Yes it did, just right at the end there” came back at them, followed by a long-suffering sigh. 

“Anyway, since I know in great and intimate detail that you’re now both done, can you please come out here and help with operation Ask Lily to Hogsmeade? Peter and I have been waiting forever for you to finish your weird kinky games”. 

Sirius grinned and tugged on his pants and school shirt and leant over to give Remus another kiss. 

“Thank you” he said, earnestly. He had so many awful memories associated with his father, he never would have thought that a gift his mother gave him out of spite would be so useful and so, so erotic. God he loved Moony.

Remus kissed him back tenderly, and they became lost in each other’s lips yet again until the curtains were roughly pulled aside.

“Can you two STOP necking for one second and help me!!!” James looked at them exasperatedly, and then at the belt still affixed to the headboard.

“Merlin above, I don’t even want to know”. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, shook his head and sat back down by the fire. James shared a glance and a wink with Moony, silently thanking him for tiring Sirius out enough that he would be placid for the rest of the evening. He was always a bundle of shot nerves after seeing his family, but Remus had a way with him that no one else could manage. Or really, that no one else would want to manage. James laughed as Sirius threw a pillow at him, and they ended their night sitting together by the fire, plotting, laughing, talking and smoking, 

Orion’s previous hold on his son was beginning to fade away, outshone by the ragtag family he had chosen for himself. It was his biggest act of simultaneous rebellion and self-care so far, and as he felt Remus’ thigh pressing gently against his own, and his friends’ laughter reverberating around him, he noticed for the first time that he couldn’t feel his scars anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! I'm just getting into actually publishing my work after writing for at least 10 years, and I wrote this one for my bestie and fellow Wolfstar lover, who said it made her bits tingle when she read it. Love you vv! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one, and the lovely comments on my last fic inspired me to keep publishing more. So I hope my obsession with a weird combo of fluff and smut is enjoyable :) :) :) x


End file.
